


Collections: The Evil Within

by mageswagger



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageswagger/pseuds/mageswagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompt fills from my now archived tumblr account (Mythal_Rising)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kissogram

**Author's Note:**

> "au where Sebastian loses a bet and has to be a kissogram and one of the recipients is Joseph (is thst even how they work I dont even know;;;;)"

It was cold out. That was possibly the worst part of this entire situation.

Actually, “this entire situation” constituted as the worst part. There was nothing good about this. Sebastian was never taking a bet again. At least, not with Kidman.

 

It had been an innocent bet (in the sense that it had not been innocent and that Sebastian, had he won, would have used this power to embarrass Kidman to his full capabilities) on who would close the most cases within a month. As partners, they didn’t tend to work on separate cases, so it was more apt to say that the course of the month consisted of them bodily pushing each other out of the way to reach the files first. One particularly intense battle for the file resulted in Sebastian slapping his handcuffs on Juli’s wrist and attaching her to her desk before she could finish standing.

He’d been punched for that; he probably deserved it.

Despite his dirty deeds and underhanded attempts at winning this damn bet, Kidman had been even dirtier. She’d been downright devious: stashing files.

He had walked in the final day of the bet, strutting like a peacock (in his coworkers words), prepared to send Kidman into a fit of permanent embarrassment, when he saw the score. When he left the night before, he’d been in the lead by five cases. He had been so confident, he’d left early.

As it turned out, Kidman had stayed late. She had taken ten files, which she had set aside over the course of the week, and blasted them out within the matter of a few hours. It was an testament to her abilities as a detective that she was capable of getting those done and turned in on time and in a decent order, and though Sebastian was a sore loser he couldn’t begrudge her this win.

Next time though? Next time, she was going down. (Sebastian was very aware that he had already promised himself to never bet again, but he figured if he pretended that he never promised himself that then eventually, he would truly forget that he had ever promised himself that. Eventually.)

Kidman was a devious woman, something that Sebastian could normally respect. And in all her cleverness, she had asked him to do something so simple, so unassuming, that it was perfect. The perfect punishment.

Kissograms.

Fucking Kissograms.

Sebastian had kissed a grand total of nine people today, all at the bidding of Kidman. Unfortunately, these people were not strangers - no. Oh, he wished they were strangers, because then he would never have to see them again. No, these were coworkers.

Fraternization was heavily frowned upon between partners, as Sebastian knew well. That couldn’t save him here, because these people weren’t in the same division, or even their unit. (Kidman had also said lightly that “being partners hadn’t stopped him before” and though Myra was still a delicate subject for Sebastian, and probably always would be, it wasn’t so recent that he couldn’t acknowledge her point).

He had been to nine of the ten houses, dressed as a french maid (a french maid. A FRENCH MAID. Sebastian was wondering why Kidman even had this outfit, and he didn’t want to know), and asked to deliver a simple message: “Juli Kidman is the best detective in the homicide division of the KCPD, and her partner, Sebastian Castellanos, is a dingus who takes himself too seriously.” This messaged was to be followed by a kiss of varying levels of passion.

Kidman had given him one addendum beyond that however: the last kiss had to be passionate. When asked for clarification (which Sebastian probably should have never done), Kidman said that tongue was required.

Really, he asked too many questions. One day he wouldn’t be so damn stupid.

Sebastian sighed heavily, pulling at the hem of his dress in an attempt to preserve some modicum of modesty while he strutted up to the last apartment on the list. He didn’t recognize the name “Joseph Oda” from anywhere, and he hated that this would be his first impression on the poor guy. Mostly for his own sake - he didn’t care that much about making Joseph uncomfortable. Sebastian was more concerned about this damn dress lifting up in the back and showing off the frilly black-and-white panties that Kidman had handed to him with an evil gleam in her eyes.

He knocked on the door with a heavy sigh, looking to the ceiling and sending off a silent prayer. When the door opened, his jaw dropped.

Joseph Oda, as it turned out, was the cute new detective who had 1) yet to be assigned a partner and 2) been the subject of Sebastian’s heated gaze for the last week. This was because Joseph wore really tight pants, and as a warm-blooded bisexual male, Sebastian couldn’t keep himself from staring at an ass that was clearly a gift from God himself. 

He was going to kill Kidman.

Back in the present: Joseph looked incredibly uncomfortable, his dark eyes darting down over Sebastian’s outfit as his jaw worked noiselessly and his face turned an admittedly becoming shade of pink. Sebastian cleared his throat.

“Juli Kidman is the best detective in the homicide division of the KCPD, and her partner, Sebastian Castellanos, is a dingus who takes himself too seriously.”

Joseph blinked. “Wha-“

The ‘t’ never got the chance to leave his mouth, because Sebastian had already moved, grabbing his face and pulling his lips to his. A small distressed noise left his throat, the mans glove-covered hands flailing awkwardly for a moment before settling on Sebastian’s shoulders, and Sebastian was aware enough to acknowledge that Joseph had very soft lips.

True to his bet, Sebastian kept the kiss chaste for only a moment before opening his mouth against his, letting his tongue slip out to press between Joseph’s slightly-parted lips. Another noise, and this one was much more appealing than the last - a cross between a whine and a moan, low-pitched and heady enough to send a jolt through Sebastian’s body.

Joseph’s fingers twisted in his hair then, pulling their mouths closer, and Sebastian forgot that he was dressed like a French Maid and standing in the hall for anyone to see.

That is, until someone saw them.


	2. Cable Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "au where Joseph calls for someone to come fix his cable and all he gets is a snarky not-hot-at-all-what-are-you-talking-about Sebastian????"

Joseph was good for a lot of things - he was intelligent, driven, detail oriented, and a damn good detective, but for all he was good for there were some things that he just couldn’t do on his own.

One of these things: cable.

 

At risk of sounding like a snob, Joseph would readily admit that he didn’t watch much TV. It wasn’t because he disliked the concept (he actually found television programs quite relaxing) and it wasn’t because he liked none of the shows. The real reason was simple: Joseph didn’t have the time.

His hours were irregular, going where the case took him, and Detective Kidman was adamant that the case work through until it was solved. While he agreed with the sentiment at first, five cases in a row with little to no break left him with sore limbs and a strong ache in his neck, born of hours hunched over their last report.

When he got home he wanted one thing: his couch, a hot cup of tea (Earl Grey was his preference), and reruns of America’s Next Top Model.

(Don’t judge him - the photoshoots were pretty, and the drama intriguing when it wasn’t his own.)

Needless to say, the loss of functioning cable was a heavy blow to his attempts at stress relief. Fortunately he had a long weekend (given that nothing horrible happened between now and monday night) and the cable company promised to send someone out immediately.

The knock came to his door around 6 o’clock, later than the company had promised, and Joseph was already starting to lose his patience. He kept his mouth closed, though, and answered the door with all intent to inquire about the delay.

Complaints died on his tongue when he looked up at the cable worker.

Oh no. He’s hot. Square jaw dotted with stubble, a low brow, dark brown eyes that looked like they stared right through him. His name, sewn into his company shirt, was Sebastian. Cable repair men were not supposed to be that compelling.

“I’m with the cable company,” the man said after a long pause, and Joseph realized he looked like a complete tit. He’d just been staring at him. That definitely didn’t paint him like a psycho. It didn’t help that his voice was a low rasp, dark in all the right ways, and Joseph’s mind was spiraling away to places that he definitely shouldn’t be considering.

“Right - sorry,” he shook his head as he stepped aside, letting the man in. “It’s been a long day.”

“Tell me about it,” Sebastian murmured under his breath, stepping in and glancing around the apartment. Joseph was suddenly very glad he had cleaned. His apartment was never really messy, but it was cleaner than normal (in part due to his recent absence). So long as the door to his bedroom remained closed, it looked like a typically organized apartment. “So, what exactly is the problem?”

His voice. That was the problem. Why was his voice so damn attractive?

“I’m not getting any higher channels,” he explained, moving towards the television set and Sebastian trailing behind, walking almost leisurely. As if this were a vacation. “I just get static on any channel higher than 13.”

“That sounds like a wiring problem,” Sebastian said immediately. “When was this cable installed?”

“A few years ago,” Joseph shrugged. “It was here when I got here.”

Sebastian sighed, long and low, and nodded once. “Right. Let me just look at this.”

Joseph stood aside and watched as the man moved to the television set, his posture fairly horrible and doing him no favors. But regardless of that, he was attractive - he moved with purpose, and Joseph knew that if he saw the man shirtless all hopes of composure would fly out the window. The fantasy his mind was concocting was in no way work safe.

Then the man got on his knees in front of the television set, and his shirt rode up in the back, and Joseph had to look down and toy with the hem of his shirt to keep his mind from going down tawdry paths.

He relocated to the kitchen, fidgeting through his cabinets and getting himself a glass of water. He needed it - his throat was now suspiciously dry.

Time crawled by, Joseph standing in the kitchen and pretending he wasn’t watching the attractive cable man as he worked on the television, trying to figure out what was wrong with the system.

“Alright, I think I got it,” Sebastian said from the living room. Joseph jerked to attention, emerging from his hide out to approach the man. Who was still just as attractive up close as he was far away. Damn it all. 

Sebastian began explaining, but Joseph didn’t notice. He was too busy watching his mouth - his very nice, very full lips. It wasn’t fair for a man to have a mouth like that, not unless that man was kissing him.

He was still talking, probably about things Joseph should pay attention too, but Joseph’s mouth opened and he found damning words tumbling from his lips: “Are you single?”

His face turned red. Fuck. Sebastian raised a brow, giving Joseph an amused once over. Joseph was fairly certain that he was going to get turned down - he had no idea of Sebastian was attracted to men - but before he could apologize the man was nodding. “Yeah. I am. The question is, are you?”

Joseph was blushing. He was definitely blushing. He couldn’t pretend he wasn’t. “I am,” he agreed.

Another short nod, and Sebastian dug into his pocket to pull out a card. “You should call me sometime,” he said. “If you wanted to go out. Get coffee, or something.”

Joseph nodded, quietly accepting his card, and this time when Sebastian explained he made the effort to listen. Who knew what he would say if he zoned out again, and he could only take so much embarrassment at one time. Regardless, he’d secured himself a date. So a little embarrassment? Didn’t seem such a bad price to pay.


	3. TSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Airport AU where Joseph works for the TSA and Sebastian is randomly selected for a full body search"

It wasn’t like Joseph liked giving full body searches - it was just part of the job. Something that he had to do if he actually wanted to, you know, eat every day. Making a living wasn’t as easy as the previous generation had implied. 

Time passed quickly, almost too quickly, and Joseph was going to lose his mind. Surely things didn’t always move so fast? One of his coworkers tapped his shoulder, catching his attention, and asked: “When was the last time you did a full body search?”

Shit. It had been a while. He checked the time, and even the second hand seemed a bit speedier than normal, but he couldn’t deny it; he’d fallen behind. He cursed under his breath and looked up towards the nearest person. His back was too him and Joseph had already made his way to the taller man when he turned.

He immediately and intensely regretted this decision. The man was handsome, larger than himself, and almost magnetic. Especially in that vest. Christ, why him?

“Sir, if you could step over here,” he said, motioning to the mat painted with two yellow feet. “I need to do a full body search.”

“Usually I at least know your name before I let people do that,” the man said in a dry tone, and Joseph wished he’d never spoken because now his cheeks were undeniably pink and he was just praying this ass didn’t notice.

“It will only take a moment, sir,” he assured him. The man sighed but obliged, spreading his arms and legs and waiting for the inevitable; clearly, he’d been picked for these sorts of things before.

Unlike the tone for the rest of the day, this moment decided to be the one that dragged on. Joseph tried to keep his touch impersonal, but his hands found the mans chest and recognized the firmness there, and it just got worse the further he got. His legs were strong, sturdy, and there was a firmness in his pocket - god, he hoped it was a wallet.

He stuck his hand in and pulled out a badge. Sebastian Castellanos. He’d just frisked a police officer. That probably shouldn’t feel as satisfying as it was. 

Handing the badge back to Sebastian, Joseph continued with burning cheeks until he was certain that the man was hiding nothing. He stepped aside and nodded. “You can step through the detector now. Thank you for your cooperation.”

The officer nodded, (and was it his imagination or was he giving Joseph a  _look?)_ It didn’t matter if he was, though, because in the next few moments he was gone. Joseph looked after him a bit longingly, but as soon as he walked away his life had kickstarted back into high speed and he was forced into work.

A week later Joseph was facing the same predicament - a fast day, speeding by before he could get his grips on the events, and he’d nearly spilled two cups of coffee on himself when he realized he needed to make another random search. This time he spied a trench coat, not yet removed and placed on the conveyer-belt, and that made his decision. “Sir,” Joseph called, stepping up. “If you could step over - oh.”

Sebastian smirked slightly, and this time there was no denying the once over he offered. “Again?”

“I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t recognize you.”

But Sebastian was pulling off his trench coat and everything was in slow motion and Joseph felt like a teenager again. Why was this man so attractive? And his arms - Christ, he had nice arms.

“You know, after this I think I at least deserve your name,” Sebastian said as he stepped up to the mat, spreading his arms and legs yet again. Joseph got to work, and he continued talking: “And, if I’m really lucky, that will come with a number.”

Joseph’s face was in flames, his hands pausing on the mans thighs, and Sebastian laughed at the embarrassed expression. Joseph averted his gaze to the mans shoes and murmured as he continued: “Joseph Oda.”

“Well, Joseph Oda,” Sebastian said, moving and pulling his wallet from his pocket and pulling free a card. “You should call me now that I’m back in town. We can get dinner. If you’re interested.”

Compelled, though he wasn’t sure by what, Joseph reached out and grabbed the card.

Two weeks later, they were getting coffee. 


End file.
